Contract- A Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fanfiction
by Aki-kun
Summary: Madoka Kaname is an orphan living on the streets when one day Kyuubey comes to her. Her wish is for whoever on this earth who will truly accept and love her, to come forth. As her wish takes effect, three young magical girls appear... What will happen? Idk, cause I didn't plan this at all! Read it!


Contract- A Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fanfic

DISCLAMER: No, I don't own Madoka Magica.

Chapter One QB

"Contract with me?"

I watched the pink-haired girl with a certain amount of interest.

She seemed afraid on the outside, but her emotional readings, easy to determine, as she was of the Homo Sapien race, were showing she was determined and ready.

A step forwards and she began to speak, her voice trembling and shuddering. I had been waiting for this for months now.

She was ready.

And I had to admit to myself that I was a bit curious as to what she would wish for.

And suddenly she cried out,

"I wish someone to care for me!

I'm lonely, and no one ever tries to help, even though they could...

and I need someone... someone like me...

Please, Kyuubey, grant my wish, bring upon anyone who will at least help me!

Even a little, Kyuubey.

Grant my wish."

As her pink Soul Gem rose slowly out of her small chest, I contemplated her choice.

The young would-be middle schooler had been alone all her life.

No one "cared" for her or "loved" her.

She lived on the streets and sold her body for money.

I sensed her intense despair and relocated to this area to collect

massive amounts of energy when her grief returned.

Yes, this, Kaname Madoka was an interesting one.

Even I had no idea what might happen once her Wish took full effect.

As she fell to the ground, small huddled form folding in on itself, shimmering human forms started materializing around her.

Hm, interesting.

More than one Homo Sapien _was_ compatible with her.

When their forms appeared ,and I realized who these beings were, I decided here was not the place to be.

I jumped backwards, materializing into another plane of existence.

Akemi Homura glanced my way and frowned as I disappeared, then she turned and faced the bent form of Madoka.

_Good bye. For now, Kaname Madoka._

What was that pest doing here?

Well, from the looks of things, he had just contracted another Maĥo Shoujo,

Not good.

Kyuubey came a long way just to corrupt another pure soul.

But it gave me pleasure to realize he had considered the possibility that I might have killed him.

He, even the tiniest amount,

was afraid of me, and I smiled.

But there were most definitely other things to worry about at the moment.

I was fighting a particularly annoying Witch when suddenly I was somehow brought here.

Here to this darkened street, grime everywhere,

moon brighter than the sun...

lighting the streets.

Here to where this small girl lay, ribbons in her pink hair,

shining softly in the bright moon's light.

She somewhat intrigued me.

I didn't know her.

So what exactly had she wished for?

Whatever it was, she had brought others with me.

As I stood above her, another girl with

large breasts and strange blonde hair curled into elaborate ringlets had bent down and pulled

her into her arms, checking if the Wish hadn't rebounded

and automatically turned her into a Witch, which was

rare, but it happened once in a while nonetheless.

After confirming the pink-haired girl was fine, she propped her up on her stomach, and held

a hand over her chest, which was lightly sighing

in and out

with small breaths.

Another girl to my left with dark, dark red hair,

almost purple,

was standing over the girl, looking her in the eye and waving a box of Pocky

in her line of sight.

"Oi, you okay, little girl? "'Ya want some food?"

I noticed a bag of yet more snacks down by her feet. I almost giggled, but instead

I clenched my hands and grit my fingernails into my palms.

As I took a step forwards, the two looked up at me, curious.

I leaned down and pulled her from under her arms and looked at her, and her

pink eyes opened for me.

I couldn't help but feel a bit pleased.

"Nn...nuh? Hnh?

K...Kyuubey?"

I swear, I almost growled.

"He's gone, and I won't let him come back.

Now, tell me,

what exactly did you wish for? What did

you ask Incubator for that brought

us here?"

She took a moment to think, and said to herself slowly,

"...Incu...be...ta?"

I nodded.

"He isn't how he seems. Now, tell me,

what did you ask him for?"

She smiled and I was startled by the warmth in it.

"I wished for anyone on the whole earth who would care for me to come

to this spot. Anyone."

My eyes opened and my lips parted in surprise.

Only us three out of the over 7 billion on this earth who

would be able to truly be able to love her?

I smiled.

How sad.


End file.
